The Different Selection
by pearl.reader
Summary: This Selection would be tougher than ever. This time, not only would be different but it would be watched my more people and more people of Illéa would judge you for who you were. And I have to win this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to FanFiction! You can call me Pearl. This is my first story. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _The Selection_** **or Kiera Cass.**

* * *

There was going to be another Selection. But this time it would be different. They weren't looking for a suitor for the Princess. They were looking for an Ambassador. Someone who would have to travel abroad; and be prepared to stay away from their family. And since my sister had left a couple of years ago,I'd be fine. This was just as important as Selection but the Ambassador was not as well known amongst the old people. I would love the title.

That is if I managed to get chosen. And get picked by the King, Queen and Princess. And how was I out of the millions of twenty year olds, budding young women with dreams of serving their country.

I had no family. My mother died when I was young and I moved to my sister's house as soon as I could to get away from my broke father. My sister left to go to the next region for better pay, and I haven't heard from her for two years. I lost hope a long time ago.

I know I have to become the Ambassador if I get chosen. I'd be able to get away from my dreadful past and look forward to the next day, without the fear I'd be judged, or feel ashamed of who I am.

Would it be the right choice to try though?

I'd be leaving Illéa for a long time. Nobody does that anymore. There are no such thing as going abroad for holiday; unless you count going to the next region. When my mother was alive we would got to the furthest region. To the beach where we splashed in the water and built sand castles. And then _that_ happened. It's been ten years.

The form to apply is short. There are pages of conditions and behaviour rules towards other girls our age. I don't interact though. Unless you count my colleagues at work, I live alone. Furthest away from the city centre. In the smallest neighbourhood around. I am a person of solitude. Is that going to affect me when I speak to other people abroad.

I am hoping too much. Let's hope the form gets there by the deadline first.

They announce the results in two days at 6pm.

Too long to wait. Way too long to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _The Selection_** **or Kiera Cass. Any names of places or people are purely coincidental.**

Today was the day they finally announced the results. I knew it would be a pain to figure out how to make the TV work again. I've been so busy for so long that I never watched anything. I would work for half the day and then walk to the nearest restaurant to see who would take part in this Selection. After all, these events only happen once in a lifetime. However this time the winner would be much more involved with the public, which is exactly why so many people are excited and interested.

The restaurant is incredibly crowded and I ran here the moment we were allowed to go home. All the girls at work were talking about the Selection, but who would blame them, every young girl wants to be chosen.

The TV was soon switched on and I sat on the table, waiting for the Illéa Report to flash on the screen and begin. Everyone at the palace would be looking regal today, and as always it would be the Princess who would steal the show. The restaurant was buzzing, no longer the quiet place it used to be. Everyone who did not have a working TV was here; and in this area, that was everyone.

The Report came onto the screen and someone squealed in excitement. The presenter, Gavin, looked so handsome in a perfectly ironed suit and tie. The King and Queen sat on their thrones with the Princess in between them. The Queen wore a red gown, but the Princess looked dazzling in a sheet silver dress that stunned everyone.

"Welcome to the weekly Illéa Report. As you all know, today we shall announce the results on who shall have the opportunity to come to the palace and battle it out to hold the prestigious title of the Royal Ambassador."

Gavin took a moment to pause, and he was trained to be enthusiastic and enthralling to all watchers. He was a positive presenter, and never made a mistake. The weekly report wouldn't be the same without him.

"As you can see there are twenty- four enormous pots, full of envelopes from each region. The King, Queen and Princess will pick eight girls each who will soon have guards at their front doors to bring them to the palace. Your neighbourhood will be constantly guarded until the Selection ends, even if you are sent home. While you are away, as you might be missing out from work, every member of your family will receive a weekly cheque of money. If you do not live with someone, you are permitted to choose who."

For once, Gavin actually had to drone on about rules that mattered, but were no use for me.

"The girl that is chosen will have their photo from their passport flashed onto the screen.

We shall now begin:

'Felicity Brown' from Manning.  
'Tanya Western' from Darray.

'Anastasia Reed' from Yorker."

I didn't realise he was talking about me until everybody begin to stare towards me. Many thoughts began to rush through my head and I was shocked with disbelief that I would be going to the palace. Now I regretted not paying so much attention on the rules. Maybe I could really run away from my past. I had to win this, I had to.

As soon as the Report finished, I rushed home and realised that I had no dresses to wear, no suitcase to carry my things in, and no family member to give the money to. What was I going to do?

Was this the right choice after all?


	3. Chapter 3

To calm myself down, I sat down on my bed and just thought of life before the Selection began and what life could be like in the future, even if I didn't win. I would still have money to boost myself and get to keep all the dresses and books that might help me one day. This was an opportunity that couldn't be missed and the only reason I entered was to run away from my past. This could really be the first step I took. I could make a friend and be more sociable. After all, I don't want to be a loner forever.

Around three hours later there was a knock on my door. A friendly looking woman and some guards greeted me when I opened it. The woman in uniform said to me,

"You must be Anastasia Reed. I am going to take care of you from now till when you come back home. I must ask you a few questions first. Do you mind if I come in?"

I welcomed her and we sat the table and she pulled out a file full of paperwork. But she didn't open this file but spoke to me. Her voice was calm and amiable, unlike the stern and grim person I had expected.

"Do you live alone?" she began.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have any family members who are alive and you communicate with?"

"No, I am no longer in contact with either my sister or father, and have not been for over two years. My mother died when I was eleven."

She replied, "I am very sorry."

It was only then that she opened her file, which I discovered was all about me, and showed me what my sister was up to nowadays. I felt emotional to see her face again, but was happy that she had successfully launched a business in Darray. The woman kept talking about my salary, and that the money that would usually go to my entire family would be split into two. One half would go to my bank account and the other half would go to my sister. I felt relieved that the procedure wouldn't change that much for me.

I was glad that she was very patient with me and all my needs. In the past I had heard stories about girls who got the worst 'carers,' as they were called, and had to report her to the King. I was thankful that I would not have such a frightful experience.

Unexpectedly, she got up and opened the front door, calling in two other women, 'Annalise' and 'Tracy.' They came in, each carrying a suitcase and handbag. They opened it and swept me to my mirror. They then showed me to beautiful dresses, one royal blue and the other, plum. They were stunning and I was amazed that I would be wearing clothes like this till I had to leave. It was astonishing that every time someone from the public saw me, I would be like this.

Once I had chosen a dress, the head guard of the region entered and talked to me about security. I would be guarded day and night until I went to the palace, where the officer in charge of my safety would change. The entire neighbourhood would have more soldiers deployed to protect it. My sister too would be guarded. I did not need to work till the Selection ended completely. I felt overwhelmed with the amount of information I was given.

The guard and my carer left after saying goodbye. Then Annalise and Tracy began to help me out of my dress and then told me about etiquette and behaviour with the Royal Family, and the routine in a week when I would be driven to the palace. I was lucky to live close, in terms of regions; some had to travel by either plane or ship. I couldn't believe how smoothly everything was running and couldn't imagine how much dedication was put in by every member of staff.

After finishing their job, as they were packing up, they told me what was what they were looking forward to. The banquets and parties and seeing so many important people was their reason.

The next detail shocked me the most. I would have to meet my sister in exactly one week at the opening party. I began to panic.


	4. Chapter 4

How would you feel if someone betrayed you? Would you be happy that you would have the chance to see them again? Wasn't she a betrayed when she had promised to tell me everything but left suddenly? How was I supposed to OK with the fact that I'd be meeting her after more than two and a half years, at the most important place in Illéa, the palace?

Annalise and Tracy had left, I looked at the amount of papers and clothes I had been given. I decided that I would have to go out today, since I was running out of supplies. Maybe I could meet my friend at the park. It would be quite late though, she would still be working, unlike me. I felt sorry for all my colleagues who didn't have the time off like me.

I decided to speak to the guard stationed at my door, he had been guarded Lady Ruby all those years ago at the King's Selection. He'd know what to do if I had to go just to the supermarket. I wore the most casual dress to leave the home, just in case reporters were waiting for me to step out of the house. Pretty soon I'd be all over the papers. This was going to be creepy. My first encounter with Fame.

I was right. The moment I stepped out of my door , cameras took pictures of me, until they were shooed away by the guards. I told him that I needed to buy food for myself, feeling embarrassed that this was the only reason to step out from my safe haven, even though I had absolutely nothing to do. To my shock the guard said,

"I wasn't allowed to go inside the house unless it was an emergency. I was told to tell you that your carer has appointed both Annalise and Tracy as your personal maids until you reach the palace. This is the worst place to give you anymore information, just in case any more paparazzi are loitering around, may we please go inside?"

I let him come in and shut the door. He introduced himself and I found it really easy to speak to him.

"I needed to go and buy some food, as I have nearly run out," I told the guard.

"You see the thing is, no one likes to see the Selection Ladies mingling with the public until after the Selection. To be honest with you, send either Annalise or Tracy, but make sure one if them is with you all the time. They both are really friendly and fun to be around."

He added," I am not supposed to give you advice, so… if you want to you can report me."

I was surprised that this was how strict the policies for the Selection were and immediately disagreed with him.

Pretty soon I had the best food I'd had in a long time. I felt more and more nervous about this Selection as I was so uncomfortable with ordering people around.

Only six more days to go till I would have to meet my sister. I think more about that than the fact I will actually be meeting the entire Royal Family.

For now though I'd just have to get used to being pampered.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the last time I would see my house for at least two weeks. I was treating this as a holiday. It was just incredible that I would actually enter the palace. My carer was called Juliette, as I soon found out, and I knew she was going to visit today. I felt really excited but nervous at the same time. What if I messed up my first meeting with the Princess? What if I curtsied and tripped? What if I somehow became the laughing stock of the country? There were so many things to worry about.

Juliette came in with a guard and Annalise and Tracy, and I was wearing a beautiful purple gown in just a few minutes. I was given the magazine that she was hiding in her folder and, the moment I saw my face as the headlines, I knew that something was seriously wrong. The incident when I had left the door and was speaking to the guard was the talk of the week. Slowly I began to read the first paragraph;

'Miss Anastasia Reed, the Selected, could-be Ambassador from Yorker was seen stepping out of the house with no private assistants or guard, but on her own. We believe that this courage should be acknowledged, as the world is a dangerous place with the Rebels, who could be lurking and because she spoke to a random person, the guard, and is friendly to the public.'

"You are very lucky, Miss. This could have been taken the wrong way. People might have thought you were obstinate and not fussy. Please be careful next time."

Tracy had spoken for the first time; it was obvious what this meant for her. She too would be earning more. She liked me and wouldn't want me to go.

Pretty soon, my hair was done up, I got into uncomfortable high heels and had my best dress on. I clambered onto the half- limousine half- bus, which had all the commodities a King would have onboard. The windows were bullet proof, incase of the rebels, but clear so any member of public or photographer could see and take a photo of me. It mattered how I waved and how I smiled. Why was I finding this so incredibly difficult? I guess the aristocracy had lessons in this.

The public lined the road for as far as I could see; and as this was a huge Region, the population was high and they had come from far and wide just to see me. The road was winding but I was nearly there. We were only going into the next region, where the palace was situated. Slowly, the number of people decreased as the landscape got more barren and desolate. We were approaching the border and after a few checks I was past it.

I could see the palace ahead. It was enormous.

I got down and walked as majestically as possible past the lined servants and maids. On the steps, the King, Queen and Princess were waiting to welcome me into my new home. For a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

There were the most celebrated people in all of Illéa. The King was in a suit, ironed perfectly. The Queen in a beautiful midnight blue gown, and the princess in a fuschia dress. I climbed up the stairs, carefully so I wouldn't trip over my dress, to where the Royal family were standing at the entrance to the building. As expected, the queen stepped forward first, because she was related by blood to the Royal line; the King was Selected by the Queen as husband. I politely curtsied before she spoke.

She said, 'You are Anastasia Reed. I remember you from the photos. Step through these doors and your two new maids will greet you and take you to your room. Your luggage is already there. Good luck!'

I followed her instructions and went in. Although she looked beautiful with her make up on, it was clear that she was stressed and tired with all the pressure from other countries and the arrangements that she had to make.

Inside, a butler stepped forward and asked for my name and then led me to the two maids who were waiting for me. I was taken to my room, where I was left alone for an hour.

The room was better than any place I'd stayed in. The wall was pale blue and the bed had been done up amazingly. The window overlooked the huge garden of the palace. The bathroom was spacious and I would be able to take the first bath in years. There was also a desk and a pen and paper for letters and a notebook which was custom made with 'Anastasia' printed on the front. I soon came to the decision that it would be a diary of my time at the palace. And by the end of this experience I'd have enough money to start a business of my own. I unpacked all my stuff into the cupboard and drawers.

I was later escorted to a large hall, where the seats were set up around three tables. At the head was a throne. Clearly, each member of the Royal Family would sit at each seat. Opposite them was another embellished chair, which I soon found out would be where either the King's brother or the Queen's two sisters would sit. All other seats were for the Selected.

Soon the meeting began with the new rules. I now had the position of Madam; a title that those who didn't need to work or those with their own companies had. I felt weird to know that when I did go home, my 'friends' from the area, like the supermarket and tabloid stall would have to call me Madam, with respect and dignity.

I observed all the others around the table. I was at the Princess'. Some, who clearly were quite high up in society sat, snootily, and obviously had etiquette lessons. There have always been rumours that daughters of rich businessmen and women could afford lessons that others thought were useless. These Selected had no sign of emotion, as if they robots with a mission to win no matter what. Then, everyone else tried to look as good as possible but were nervous, uncomfortable in the position they were in. I wondered what I looked like to everyone else who was observing me. I didn't know whether I could find a friend in any of these people.

Then the official who had been speaking from the stage for all this time stopped and the silence ended. The Selected were told to 'interact with each other.'

Let's see whether my 'interaction' will succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The card on the Selected sitting next to me said 'Grace Catarat'. I observed her. She wore an emerald dress and looked majestic. I knew from the second that I saw her that she would be strong contention for the ultimate prize; Ambassador. She was nervous, her eyes should anxiety beyond the make up she was wearing. It made me think about what I looked like to her. All these questions were rushing through my brain. Inside of me I felt like their was a bunch of butterflies fluttering freely. Aargh, why is this so difficult?/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As I looked around I noticed that we were the only ones who were not speaking to each other. I turned to her and tried to muster up some courage to speak to her. Suddenly, I realised that people were taking notes of us and that we would be judged on this. I took a deep breath and started a conversation. Soon we were talking to each other like we'd known each other for a long time. She told me all about herself; she was an aristocrat, but lost her sister to business. She was worried about the growing difference between the lower class and the aristocrats. It gave me some hope that there were people who cared about those in the class and level below them./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The time passed very quickly and soon the Queen got up and we fell silent. Many of us were eager to continue our conversations and build on our friendship. I had a sneaky suspicion that they had paired us up after observing our personality. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It is very clear that this is going to be a very difficult Selection considering the fact that all of you are hardworking and clever. Today you shall go into your rooms and prepare for the Grand Party tonight which is when you shall see all your relatives. Enjoy your day and make sure you are prepared for the competition that a dir="ltr" style="color: #000000; -webkit-text-decoration-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.258824);" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"begins day after tomorrow/a. Your maids that are assigned to you will tell you about what events will be happening tomorrow. Enjoy your day!"/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The Queen, King and Princess exited through a secret door that was opened by an important guard. I guessed that this was all that I would be seeing of the Royal Family till the Party tonight. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Grace's room was right next to mine and soon I was told by my maids, Esme and Liv that my suspicion was right. My carer noted my personality and had installed an audio recorder. Once a day, they would go over what I had said to my friends. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Soon I had been dressed in a stunning dress, my make up was done and my hair was straightened./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Around two hours before the Party began, there was a knock on my door. One of my maids opened it and immediately stepped back./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"A guard said, 'Lady Reed, the Princess is here to see you.'/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.7px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"My heart stopped beating./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

My maids hurried to fix up the room as I stepped to the door, my heart palpitating and my head really confused. I came to the door and courtesied, letting her in, shocked that she was visiting me before the opening party. This was an unusual occurrence that rarely happened in the Selection process. I hoped that I really wouldn't mess up now, before we had even started. Maybe she was visiting because I messed up in my entrance. Or maybe she wanted to... I didn't want to even think of it.

I welcome her in and gave her a seat, making sure that she was given anything she wanted. Every single second seemed like it took ages and I felt that I would be embarrassed if I spoke first. It would probably be rude anyway. The Princess sent away her guard out of the room and ordered the maids to leave as well. This just made me even more anxious as I was on my own, with a complete stranger. Thankfully, as soon as they had all left, she spoke first,

'Good morning, Lady Anastasia. I hope I have not intruded while you got ready.'

I replied that she had not and that I was ready and just writing in the notebook that had been provided to us. The Princess was surprised that I was actually using it saying that she was visiting everyone and that I was the only one that had observed the room. I secretly hoped that it was a compliment which would help my campaign to win.

Then she said something that was a real shock,

'Unfortunately your sister will not be able to come to the party because she has refused. This means that you will accompany me and sit by me because you must not be on your own. Lady Katarina is also in the same situation as you. I would be glad if the both of you become good friends because otherwise you will suffer in all of the social occasions that will be held with your family. I have arranged for you to meet Lady Katarina in hopes that you will be friends. I am sorry about your sister and your family. If you need anybody please tell us. Good day!'

With that she left, as quickly as she had come. I didn't know whether I was happy if my sister could not make it or sad. After all she didn't want to see me and I hadn't seen her for ages anyway. She clearly didn't want anything to do with me. She didn't want to be known as my sister. But what if the public found out and this ruined her business? Why would she miss the opportunity to come to the palace?


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as we began to get to the ballroom, I noticed a nervous air. I also realised that there were fewer Selected here. All my questions were answered when the Princess announced that she had already eliminated fifteen of the original thirty-five. The remaining now had two thousand Leas, which is the currency here. That was still a lot of money for me, but not for some others. The meeting with the Princess seemed so casual, but it was very important. At least I had not given her a bad first impression. That fear was done with.

The party was absolutely amazing. The room was elegantly decorated and this was a great opportunity to meet Katarina or Cat, which was her nickname. She was standing lonely in a corner of the room. Everyone else was with their families having fun with their siblings and parents. I was still very perplexed why my sister hadn't come.

I went over to Cat and sat down on one of the sofas which were kept for each family. Obviously the one without a name would be for us. I wondered whether others would be disdainful about us.

We began talking about how we didn't have any family anymore. Cat's only brother died a year ago so she didn't have any family anymore.

Her personality was so similar to mine and I had a sneaky feeling that the Princess didn't come to us like she said she would because we were getting on so well. It was strange to realise that we were going to be competing against each other for the final prize.

We were told to sit at our tables and began dinner. Everyone in the Selection, the twenty left, each had a table with their family but it was just me and Cat on the table I sat at. I felt thankful my sister wasn't here. I don't think we would get on as she had practically left the family and ruined it. Some part of me never wanted to see her again. I didn't realise my fists were clasped shut with anger until Cat noticed.

Once dinner was finished the Queen stood up as usual.

"Thank you all for being here and celebrate your daughters or sisters getting past the first elimination. As you know the next task will be tomorrow and you will fight head to head. Remember that tomorrow your friends are your foes. Good luck and I shall see all of you tomorrow."

With that everyone left and we discovered that all of the families were being housed in the connecting rooms. I was worried with who would be on the other side but I had been moved to be in the room next to Cat.

We were such good friends, what if one of us eliminated the other?


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of the birds chirping woke me up early, but I wanted to get up and get rid of my nerves. I stood on the balcony that overlooked the garden. I stared at the nest at the nearby tree, the mother feeding the children while the father got more twigs for the nest. I admired their cooperation but more importantly the family element.

I changed into clothes that my maids suggested; smart trousers and a business shoes. I absolutely hated wearing the heels, an experience that I was new to. We made our way to where are task would be held. I found out it was a debate chamber. We were split into two and the format was explained to us.

There were two podiums. We were allocated different chairs and topics. We stood on the podium and then this topic was announced. The two would debate until someone in the Royal Family rung their bell. They went to the next room and waited.

My topic was whether pets should be allowed to live with someone who lived alone. This was quite a rare situation, but I was unfortunately on the against side. I quickly thought of real things that I could discuss. I thought of the economical and social side and I was actually getting quite into it. This debate lasted unusually long but in the middle of one of my responses the King rung the bell. I hoped that this was not a bad sign.

The wait seemed far too long even though I was one of the few last ones. Finally someone came in with a script. He was probably a man who was trusted by the King and Queen. He read out some names that I understood were those who went through to the next round. But my name wasn't called out. That meant that I was out of the competition. I mentally prepared myself to put on a steady face when he said that the rest of us had to leave. However there was one thing I didn't understand. Why were the best Ladies present have to leave?

My question was soon answered when the man said that the list was those who had to leave. I felt bad for all those who were excited when their name was called but now had to go. I imagined that the man was laughing inside at how he had cunningly managed to trick everyone in the room. As usual, the girl who always pretended to be the best, Denise, said that she wasn't fooled. 'Yeah right, person who looked most shocked,' I thought. I found out that Cat had also made it through. I was happy we wouldn't have to say goodbye yet.

I began to wonder what the next round would be… .


End file.
